


The Naughty List

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Herc Is Not A Bad Father, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Spanking, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc had always pulled out all the stops in making it look like Santa had been to whatever place he and Chuck happened to be living.  Chuck had always gone along with it, but he figured Herc would have calmed down about it a bit when they started sleeping together.  Turns out there are some benefits to that particular tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Hansencest, doing ridiculous things to make it look like Santa exists'
> 
> Alternate title: Santa Is Fucking Real, Okay?

Chuck pushed himself back from the game of _Sorry_ he, Raleigh, and Mako had been playing.  “Right, I should get to bed.”

Raleigh looked up at him, that ridiculous confused puppy look on his face.  “It’s barely even 8.  Why are you going to bed?”

“Dad needs enough time to set everything up,” Chuck explained, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

Raleigh didn’t look any less confused.  He looked over at Mako, who sighed.

“Herc likes to make it look like Santa has been to their room,” Mako explained, flashing a smile at Chuck when he groaned.  Chuck hated having to tell the story to people.  He didn’t believe in Santa anymore; he was 22, for God’s sake.  But some of the techs still made fun of him for having cookies out for Santa and getting presents from him.  “It is a tradition of theirs.”

“And I go to bed early so he doesn’t stay up too late doing it all,” Chuck grunted.  “I thought he would let it go when we started sleeping together, but no such luck.”

“But you…” Raleigh glanced nervously at Mako.  “You know Santa isn’t real, right?”

Chuck glowered at him.  “Yes, I know Santa isn’t real.  I’m not an idiot, _Ray_.”

Raleigh let out a sigh of relief.

Chuck rolled his eyes.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mako and Raleigh both nodded, already pushing his pieces off of the board and starting the game over.

As Chuck was walking towards the door of the rec room, one of the techs called out to him.

“Going to wait for Santa, Hansen?”

“Go fuck yourself,” he shouted back, pushing the door open and going out into the hallway.

He, of course, hadn’t known that Herc was sitting in the rec room, too.

 

.oOo.

 

Herc came back much earlier than he normally did on Christmas Eve.  Chuck would usually put his book down and turn out his light at 9, so Herc would be able to get to bed before midnight.  Max always spent the entirety of Christmas Eve and Christmas in a food coma in his doggie bed.  But Herc never came back to the room before Chuck went to bed.

It was about 8:30, and Herc was sliding into the room.

“You could have told me to stop,” he said, before Chuck could say anything.

Chuck raised an eyebrow.  “Stop what? Besides, don’t you have that top-secret Holiday party to get to?”  That was the cover Herc used every year; Chuck had seen through it before he’d found out Santa wasn’t real.

“I know you don’t believe that, Chuck.”

Oh.  _Shit_.

“Dad,” he started, putting his book to the side, not even worrying about the bookmark.

“If people were giving you shit about this, you could have told me,” Herc said, crossing his arms.

Chuck scoffed.  “You think I care what people think?”

Herc pursed his lips, and yeah, his dad knew him too well to try to pull that one on him.

“It really doesn’t matter.  I like it, and I know you do too, so don’t even try denying it.  Let those fuckers say what they want.”

“Oi, watch your mouth.”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Dad, just set everything up like you normally do and we’ll both enjoy it like we normally do, then we open presents tomorrow morning and we can use whatever new lube one of us gave the other.”

Herc narrowed his eyes.  “ _I_ set everything up?”

Chuck flopped back on their bed with a groan.  “You can help _Santa_ set everything up like you normally do.”

Herc smiled and finally came over to kiss Chuck softly, which was long overdue, in Chuck’s opinion.  He reached up and curled his arm around Herc’s neck, trying to tug him down into bed.

He wasn’t pulling hard enough to really do anything, and besides, Herc still had to “help Santa.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Herc told him, brushing Chuck’s hair back from his forehead.  “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Chuck muttered.  Herc smiled and turned to leave.  Chuck could tell from the set of his shoulders and the look in his eyes that everything still wasn’t quite right between them, though.  It couldn’t be because Chuck had said Herc did all of Santa’s duties, because he’d said that dozens of times over the years and never gotten more than an eye roll or a frown.

Then it had to be that Chuck hadn’t told Herc about the teasing.  Herc still didn’t like it when Chuck didn’t tell him things, even when it was something that didn’t matter, like some stupid J-techs not knowing when to shut their mouths.  Now that they didn’t have the Drift, Herc had gotten more sensitive about sharing their thoughts and emotions.  Chuck was trying, usually, but it was difficult.

The door closed behind Herc.

Chuck would fix it in the morning.

.oOo.

 

He woke up curled around Herc, which was generally the sign of a good day to come.  If Herc wasn’t up and about before he was, then it was going to be a more relaxing day, and sometimes they even had time for a quickie before sliding out of bed.

Chuck peeked over the side of the bed; the traditional soot boot-marks were there, leading from the door, to the small stack of presents on the table, and then back to the door.  The cookies he and Herc had snagged from the mess a few days ago were all gone.  There were white cotton tufts stuck in the door, and a present in the stack that hadn’t been there last night.

One of Herc’s hands carded through his hair gently, startling Chuck.

“Didn’t know you were awake,” Chuck muttered, kissing him quickly.  Herc locked him into a longer kiss, holding him tight against his chest.  Chuck shifted to lie on top of him, intending to take it beyond a kiss, when Herc pulled away.

“Did you check to see if you had any presents from Santa?”  Herc asked, grinning and folding his arms under his head.

Chuck rolled his eyes and clambered out of bed.  “ _Santa_ better’ve gotten me something I can satisfy myself with.”  He picked up the box he’d noticed earlier; it was too small and light to be any kind of sex toy, which was honestly disappointing.

“What does the tag say?” Herc asked.  Chuck shot him a look, but decided to humor him.

“To… Charlotte?”  He read, furrowing his brow.  “From Santa.”  He looked up at Herc.  “What—”

“That’s a girl’s name.  Santa must’ve gotten mixed up,” Herc said, heat in his eyes and danger in his smile.  Chuck shivered; some of their most memorable nights, and mornings, and afternoons had started with that look.  “Open it.”

Chuck tore open the wrapping paper, then opened the box.  He clenched his jaw and pulled the lacy panties out, holding them between two fingers.

“Dad, what the _fuck_?”

“Put them on.”

Chuck swallowed, looking between the panties and Herc’s face.  Herc looked encouraging, but Chuck knew that he wouldn’t push if Chuck said no.  Why would Chuck say no?  With the initial shock of his dad giving him a pair of ladies’ underwear gone, it was fucking hot.  He wasn’t sure what Herc would do once he was wearing them, but he didn’t really care, as long as it was _something_.

So Chuck shrugged, tossed the box and wrapping aside, and slipped the panties on.  The lace clung to his hips, softer than he had expected, and the satin of the rest of the panties was cool against his cock and ass.

Herc grinned.  “Come on over here, Chuck.”

Chuck smiled and sauntered back over to the bed.  It was easy to adjust to showing off in these panties, the same way he’d adjusted to showing off in his drive suit.  He could just sink into his skin, depend on the effect he wanted to create in Herc.

Watching Herc made it even easier.  He hadn’t looked away from Chuck since he’d picked up the box, but his expression had taken on a hungry edge once Chuck had actually put the panties on.  He was lounging back on the bed, resting against the wall at the head of the bed.  They both liked sleeping naked, and seeing Herc’s cock thickening between his pale thighs was nothing new.  The calculated sprawl of his limbs, which perfectly framed his cock and left just enough space for Chuck to kneel between his legs, _was_ new.

But then Chuck settled on his knees on the bed and Herc was dragging a hand down Chuck’s chest, and Chuck was just wondering why they hadn’t done this before.  

“Santa has good taste,” Chuck said, reaching down and palming himself through the satin, then promptly groaned.  God, that was good.  He was definitely going to get Herc to buy a few more pairs.

“Yeah, he does,” Herc replied, licking his lips.  Chuck grinned and gripped his cock more firmly through the panties, rocking his hips against his hand.

Herc groaned and grabbed him around the waist, tugging him down against his chest.  “You’re being a naughty boy,” he growled, ducking his head and sucking harshly on the side of Chuck’s neck.  Chuck let his head fall to the side with a moan, holding onto Herc’s shoulders to ground himself.

“I’m on the naughty list, then?”

“You’re definitely on the naughty list,” Herc replied, his voice rough.  “Since Santa can’t give you coal now, I’ll have to take care of you.”

Chuck dug his fingers into Herc’s shoulders; they’d played with this a little before, and it had been _incredible_.  “Dad…”

Herc slid a hand down to Chuck’s ass and squeezed one of the cheeks tightly, making him gasp.  “I want your mouth on me.”

“Not really a punishment, there, Dad,” Chuck said with an easy grin, sliding down Herc’s  body until he was face to face with his fully erect cock.    Herc didn’t respond, just raised an eyebrow.  Chuck licked a stripe up the side of his erection, curving a hand around Herc’s hip.  “I thought you would want a better view of Santa’s present, anyway.”

“I’ll get a good enough view if you raise your arse a little,” Herc told him, and Chuck complied, bringing his knees under a little more so his ass was higher in the air.  Herc didn’t tell him to do anything else, so Chuck got to work.  He licked up and down the length, tracing the pattern of veins beneath the skin, hearing Herc’s breaths go a little shaky every time he pressed the flat of his tongue against the vein on the underside.

He pressed a kiss to the head, then another, and was going for a third when Herc ground out, “If you’re going to suck it, suck it.”  Chuck smirked and parted his lips, letting just the head into his mouth and sucking gently.  Herc moaned quietly, and Chuck mentally patted himself on the back.  Herc was always pretty quiet during sex, and Chuck counted even the smallest sound as a victory.

He sucked a little harder, but didn’t get another moan.  A different tactic, then.  He took more into his mouth, earning a small buck of Herc’s hips.  He let him thrust in, but just a little; his plan wouldn’t work if Herc just shoved his cock in his mouth from the start.

But then Herc’s hand came down on his ass, the sound of the slap echoing in their small room but the sting fading quickly.  Chuck moaned around Herc’s cock, making his hips twitch up again.  Herc spanked him again, on the other cheek, and the request to pop his ass up made a lot more sense, now.   

Chuck sucked hard on Herc’s cock, earning him a throaty moan and another slap.  Chuck groaned, taking him deeper again and swallowing around him.

Herc groaned loudly, bucking up into his mouth, and that was the reaction Chuck had been waiting for.  The two slaps, one on each cheek, that followed were just an added perk.  He wanted to shift over to straddle one of Herc’s legs, see how close he could get just by rubbing himself off, but Herc would probably stop him before he even moved an inch.

He swallowed again, then pulled back and sucked in a breath through his nose.  Herc had told him, once, under pressure, how hot he thought it was when Chuck didn’t pull off all the way.  So Chuck didn’t take his mouth away.  He tounged at the head for a moment, taking a few steadying breaths through his nose, then sunk back down, slowly, until his nose was pressed against Herc’s skin.

Herc fisted a hand in his hair but, thankfully, didn’t thrust up.  Chuck stayed down as long as he could, his throat working around the head of Herc’s cock, with Herc’s small, breathy moans motivating him for just that extra second.

When he finally did pull off, Herc’s hand didn’t slide out of his hair like he’d expected.  He went back to licking around the head, teasing around the frenulum, and earned himself another spank.

“You trying to tease me now?” he growled, then slapped his ass again.  “You know what we’ve said about teasing.”

Chuck does know; they got drunk, and Herc said he liked it, but Chuck knew he’d never admit it sober.  Especially when he got to spank him for teasing.  Chuck wasn’t going to contradict him, not if he got to be spanked for teasing.

So he pushed his ass up and smirked up at Herc as he lightly flicked his head tongue against the slit.  Herc slapped his ass, harder than the earlier ones, and used his hold on Chuck’s hair to press his head down.  Chuck opened his mouth and slid Herc’s cock in gladly, sucking roughly as he was pushed down, earning a soft groan.

Then Herc thrust up into his mouth, his hand in Chuck’s hair keeping his head in place.  Chuck moaned around his cock, using his tongue as well as he could as Herc started thrusting in and out.  Herc was a little bit louder now; he was breathing heavier, finally, and every so often he would let out a moan or a groan and every part of Chuck’s brain that wasn’t devoted to maximizing Herc’s pleasure was crowing in victory.

Herc spanked him again, and again, alternating cheeks and mixing soft and stinging slaps.  Chuck moaned on each one, his eyes closed.      

“Chuck,” Herc groaned, the first time any of his moans had been a recognizable word, and Chuck whined, opening his mouth wider to make it easier for Herc to thrust in.

“Filthy boy,” Herc muttered, slapping his ass again.  Chuck nodded as well as he could, pressing back into the hit reaching down to palm at his cock through the panties.  Shit, he’d almost forgot about the panties.  The satin pressing against his cock, now wet with precome, and the lace band rubbing against the head.  “You’re getting off on Daddy using you, wearing the panties Santa got you—”

Chuck moaned his agreement, sucking hard as Herc thrust into his mouth.  Herc groaned, thrusting up again and then holding Chuck’s head in place as he came in his mouth.  Chuck swallowed all his come, working his throat around the head of his cock to prolong his orgasm and try to stop any come from leaking out of his mouth.

Once Chuck had swallowed it all, he pulled back and rested his cheek on Herc’s thigh, rubbing his hand faster against his cock.  “Dad…”

“Come on, Chuck,” Herc muttered, the hand in his hair loosening its hold, starting to card through his hair instead.  “Come in your panties for me.”

Chuck bucked against his hand and came with a loud moan, burying his face in the join of Herc’s thigh and abdomen.  His cock spurted into the panties, soaking the satin front.  Herc kept running his hand through Chuck’s hair, soothing him.

“That’s it, Chuck,” he murmured.  “Come on up here and let me hold you.”

Chuck wasn’t sure he could move, but between Herc tugging him up and gravity, he managed to slide up and collapse against Herc’s chest.

“I love when your mouth’s all red like this,” Herc told him, rubbing his thumb against Chuck’s bottom lip.

Chuck smiled tiredly.  “I know you do.”  He leaned up and kissed Herc softly, then rested his cheek on his chest.  “So did I get off the naughty list?”

“Of course,” Herc told him, rubbing his back gently.  “I love you, Chuck.”

“Love you, too, Dad,” Chuck muttered, closing his eyes.  “Sorry I didn’t tell you about the teasing.”

“It’s fine, Chuck,” Herc replied.  “Just go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Chuck said with a yawn.  “Wake me up when it’s time to use the new lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic just like spawned its own little fuckfest out of a completely innocent prompt routed in my own family's traditions (the traditions do not include panties and spanking. the tradition was the sooty footprints, etc.)
> 
> currently unbeta'd. will post the beta'd version when i have it.
> 
> will be cross-posted to tumblr with the same name and username


End file.
